My Expensive Love
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku AU She believed she could have any man at her feet... until he came along... memoirs of a geisha... maruto-version! lighthearted romance


My Expensive Love

**My Expensive Love**

_Little Falcon:__ Everyone!! Yes, this is another one-shot and another alternate universe with my favorite couple!! Please read and review!!_

_Standard Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything. I could only dream of having it but the idea (plot) is all mine XD_

_Promotions: __Please visit my profile to vote for my polls and also visit my homepage __littlefalcon04.__ or add me up on your YM account if you have one. __ I would love to talk to you guys once in a while XD_

**"No man can ever have me…"**

Everyone in the room, including the other geisha's, held their breath as the door slid open. Incense in the corner of the room was lit which would later indicate how much the teahouse would be paying for the new arrivals according to the time they spent entertaining their guests.

Men from each corner of the room strained to just get a glimpse of the two geisha as they passed by their way. With her head held high and her long golden hair in a bun, the geisha wearing a light colored kimono lead the way. "That's Tsunade, one of the most admired geisha in Konoha," man said to the next. Her nape was exposed enough for the people to see the three uncolored v lines below her hairline. This was for everyone to know that she's already geisha for quite some time already.

The eyes of the other geishas' narrowed with malice as they saw the other figure behind the great Tsunade. Her bright pink hair would really make one look. Her porcelain skin and her apple-red lips made all the women in the room silently scream from envy. Her bright colored kimono fit perfectly on her petite body as she took each graceful step. "Sakura's very beautiful… maybe even more beautiful than her onee-san, Tsunade," one middle-aged man said to himself out loud as he puffed out smoke from his pipe. With her collar only red and the two uncolored v lines on her nape… she was clearly still a would-be geisha… a maiku.

**"I bow to no one…"**

Tsunade's amber eyes lit up as she saw the man at the corner of the room, waiting for her. His hair long and spiky and his garb was that of a hermit yet the air around him makes you feel he's superior. "Jiraiya-sama, this is my protégé Sakura," Tsunade presented her apprentice to her danna (master) then took a seat beside him and started to serve him.

Jiraiya's beady eyes inspected the pink haired maiku very slowly. Any girl would've been uncomfortable but not Sakura. Her emerald eyes did not even bat as he eyed her top to bottom. "She's a rare find Tsunade," he finally took his eyes away from Sakura, lifted his cup for a refill.

"Sakura… it's not me who you will be serving tonight," the man looked at _his _geisha who only replied with a smile. Her perfectly drawn eyebrow rose in inquiry upon Jiraiya's statement. As if on cue, the door slid open to reveal a boy about twenty with his unruly flaming red hair and the kanji tattoo on his forehead. His aura commanded the attention of everyone as he confidently walked into the room.

His strong jade eyes narrowed upon the sight of the middle aged man that was sitting beside a blond geisha. "You called me here so I can watch you drink?" his voice was deep and strong as his eyes narrowed, clearly agitated by Jiraiya's careless grin.

"This is Sakura… she's just a maiku so be kind okay?" Sakura's emerald eyes met with his. She was sitting and he was standing but it didn't feel like she was looking up at him at all. Her eyes were fierce. They held that ferocity that he had never before seen in his life. It was as of she did not care about her social standing as her being a lower citizen compared to him who is a son of a known leader.

"Sakura, this is Gaara-sama…" Tsunade began to introduce but "…A royalty," Sakura's eyes wandered to the forehead protector hidden by his collar. "Er… no, he is not," Jiraiya tried to cut in but "The forehead protector of Suna symbolizes his origin… and only citizens of Suna from noble families would be able to tread the streets of Konoha so openly and besides… Jiraiya-sama… you would never call anyone with such respect if he wasn't from a royal bloodline," their eyes never broke contact as she spoke without hesitation.

"You seem to be agitated by my lineage," a smirk formed on his lips as her eyes did not lose its enticing ferocity despite her knowing his rank. "Your kind is worse than the men who crave for flesh every now and then," to his surprise her mesmerizing emerald eyes seemed to have become more alluring with her rage.

"Sakura, that's enough!" Tsunade immediately put a stop to her apprentice's absurdity knowing the punishment she would be facing. "I'm very sorry for her behavior Jiraiya-sama, Gaara-sama. I will make sure she is punished. We'll be taking our leave then," With trained elegance, the two geishas left the teahouse quietly.

His eyes followed her petite form as they got up and left the room. "Jiraiya, ask for her again," the red haired royalty got up abruptly as several geisha began to approach them. "Hmmm, the prince of Suna, who was known to be a woman-hater, asked for one of the most coveted maiku in Konoha… what a surprise," without a word, Gaara left the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" the back of Tsunade's hand hit her apprentice's face so hard she stumbled to the ground. "Might I remind you of who you are… You are a daughter of a geisha… from the time you were conceived your destiny is already certain… you are born to be a geisha… remember that well," blood trickled from her lips she averted her eyes from her onee-san's.

"Tomorrow will be the day you'll be tamed. Maybe by then, you'll realize your true worth," the older geisha leaned on the door frame and watched her protégé's blank expression.

The moon was bright enough to make the waters of the lake shimmer. Her slender fingertips brushed its glass-like surface. Ripples from her hands disturbed the mirror –like façade of the lake.

"What made you hate royalty so much?" a familiar voice came from the nearby shadows. "What makes you think I'll answer to you?" Sakura retorted as she began to walk away. "Because I want to know…" stepping out of the dark, the moonlight revealed his handsome face and his lost eyes looking at her.

"I was born to be a geisha… not hard work…not even a piece of proclamation can change that. Where as the royalty get to sit on their soft throne eating foods that poor people could only dream of having, you take great pride in dictating the destiny of those lower than yourself- taking as many courtesans as you wants… making slaves out of villagers that cannot pay their debts. You do this every single day of your life without even realizing that you are dictating not only their destiny but also the destiny of their children and their children's children,"

"I hate royalty because I am a victim of their decision," now, Gaara understood what made him so attracted to her. It was not the pretty face or the fiery eyes… it was her courage to speak up to him without reservation or fear of punishment.

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity. With all the things she said, she would've been sent to prison immediately or maybe even killed right then and there but nothing happened. The red haired prince looked at her as if amused. "You're right," "W-What?" Sakura was taken back at what she heard.

"I can't believe you just agreed with me…" she said with a laugh as she approached him. "You're different…" she eyed him from hair to toe. "Yeah, no royalty would wear his hair that way," she teased making him smile.

A shooting star lit up the night sky momentarily. Making Sakura and Gaara look up then soon after looked at each other, "Maybe your destiny can change…" he leaned forward enough to brush his lips against hers. The warmth and sweetness of her lips were addicting but even before he got the chance to deepen their contact she pushed him away.

"I will not be your courtesan," her eyes looked at him with such hatred he can't even speak.

**"I will stand on top of the world and I will kneel before only one person."**

"Where's Sakura?" the red haired prince immediately asked Jiraiya as he arrived in the teahouse. "Oh, she can't be here because today's her ceremony," Jiyaiya gulped down a cup of warm sake. "What ceremony?" Gaara snapped startling the new geisha pouring the sake. "The ceremony in which she will become a geisha," without hearing him finish his statement, the red haired prince ran out of the room.

"The bidding is over… no mizuage (virginity) has been sold for more… not even mine," Tsunade proclaimed while everyone in the room was left speechless. Everyone knew that Tsunade's mizuage was bought with an amount that count build a small village… and now… she tells them that Sakura's was bought with an amount higher than her own.

Donning her red kimono, the servant opens the door to the chambers of the one that won the bid. Her hair was perfectly arranged as her face was carefully painted. Physically, she was ready but her mind kept flashing the face of the arrogant prince and his confident smirk then her body would rekindle the flames that were once lit when his lips brushed over hers.

_It's not like I'm allowed to like him… after this ceremony is over… my fate will be completely sealed… to be a geisha for all my life… _

The sound of the door closed woke her up from her trance. Taking several steps, she saw the back of the person that would seal her escape. Unconsciously, tears trickled from her emerald eyes as she saw the person's face.

"What are you doing here?" she stuttered as her mind was still trying to register his presence. "I'm here to seal your destiny…" he approached her slowly. "To be forever mine… and mine alone,"

"What are you…" even before she began to argue. His lips met hers in a passionate exchange.

"Your mine now… and if you wish to change that destiny or anyone else's… you will have to first marry me…"

_Little Falcon:__ Hahahaha this is a happy drabble hope you like it. Read and review please…_


End file.
